Love is dying, Hope is gone and Angels die
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: DominiqueXLegato, with a little bit of lemon.. and I honestly can't think of a summary for this one.. just R&R ^_^


It's a dominiqueX Legato fic, with a little lemon, not that much, it's just a weird fic ^_^ I'm sorry for my bad English, and stuff.. Anyway, please R&R, and have fun with it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Why is that creep never there when you need him?'  
  
Dominique asked herself, walking though the Gun ho Gun base. She suddenly ran into Midvalley, and asked him if he had seen Legato.  
  
'No, why would I?'  
  
She sighed. Stupid Midvalley.. 'Do you know where he could be?'  
  
'Don't know, the last time I saw him he was going to Knives, as usual..'  
  
'Knives?' she asked surprised. 'What's he doing there?'  
  
'Don't ask me..' Then Midvalley looked at her with a creepy smile.  
  
'What do you want with that creep anyway? Don't you want to drink something with me?'  
  
'No, I think you'll need these drinks for yourself so.. bye Midvalley.' And she walked on.  
  
She arrived at Legato's quarters, and knocked. No answer. Then, she tried to open the door, and was surprised to notice it wasn't locked.  
  
She walked into Legato's room, looking around. It was so much different from hers, of from that of the other Guns. It was normal, clean, like there wasn't living anyone. Then, she looked down and saw blood on the floor.  
  
' Legato?' she asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
She carefully walked though the room, like she was afraid Legato would show up and be angry because she'd gone into his room..  
  
Where could he be?  
  
She saw another door, probably to the bathroom and opened it a little, so she couldn't see what was in there.  
  
'Legato? Are you there? Please say something..'  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
She was almost certain he was in there, because she heard someone breathing. It was very weak breathing, and you had to be really quiet to hear it, but it was breathing. There was someone in there..  
  
'Legato, answer me! I know you're there.. It's Dominique.. I'm coming in if you don't answer me right now!'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Alright, have it your way..'  
  
She opened the door and walked into the dirty bathroom. Blood was everywhere on the floor, she just had to follow the blood if she wanted to find him..  
  
Afraid, she walked on, when she saw a shadow.  
  
There, on the ground, sat her leader, knees to his chest, and with a bowed head and dirty hair over both his eyes. He was shivering, and didn't respond, just sat there, bleeding from every part of his body.  
  
She kneeled down, reached out her hand, but was afraid to touch him. She wanted to say something to him, but wasn't sure what to say.  
  
'Legato.. can you hear me?' she whispered.  
  
No answer. She slowly, and carefully put her arms around him, but he immediately moved away, like he was afraid.  
  
Dominique looked surprised, was this Legato? That cold creep? What should she do? Get Midvalley? He knows Legato better than I do, she thought. But he probably doesn't care..  
  
She moved away some of Legato's hair, and saw his eyes were open, but didn't look at her. His golden eyes were just staring to the wall, he wasn't crying, he just stared.  
  
What happened? Where had he been?  
  
'Knives.' She whispered.  
  
She saw the way Legato responded, like he was asleep and now woke up. He looked at her with afraid eyes, and hold himself very tightly, until even more blood came from his body.  
  
'Don't!' she screamed and moved away his arms. 'You're hurting yourself!'  
  
He looked at her, and she saw he was trying to say something. Finally, she thought, he knows I'm here.  
  
'D..Dominique..?' he asked with a weak voice, that didn't sound like Legato's usual creepy voice.  
  
'Yes' she whispered. 'It's me. Dominique. What happened?'  
  
He looked away, again shivering like he was freezing, but when Dominique touched him again, she felt he definitely had a fever.  
  
'Come with me.' She said. 'Don't stay here..' But Legato just sat there, like he didn't hear her.  
  
'You know I'm here, Legato, don't ignore me!'  
  
She reached out her hand. 'Come with me..'  
  
He looked at her, and nodded. She smiled, and hold him, allowing him to walk a little. They moved away from the dirty, bloody bathroom.  
  
Dominique looked at the deadly pale psycho, holding him. What was wrong with him? She heard him whispering things she couldn't, or wouldn't understand, and kissed his dirty, blue hair.  
  
'Don't worry..'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legato felt water running down his face, and slowly opened his golden eyes. One showed the usual blue curtain, the other just white light. Where was he? He tried to move, but someone was stopping him.  
  
'Don't move..'  
  
Who said that.. He felt the pain in his entire body, and closed his eyes again, trying to forget.  
  
He felt someone taking him in his(or her) arms, and that someone slowly but kindly played with his hair, whispering things that sounded familiar, but he didn't understand it.  
  
He didn't understand anything. Last night..  
  
He felt himself shaking at the thought of what happened last night. Master.. he had done this before.. why is it hurting me so much this time? Legato thought.  
  
He still heard the someone saying things, he didn't understand it, but it felt good.  
  
It felt good..  
  
'Don't cry' he heard the someone say. He understood that. Cry… was he crying? He had cried last night.. and Master had punished him for that.. but.. it hurts.. he wasn't afraid of physical pain, that was something so normal it almost became sweet. But the things his Master said.. that was the thing that caused him so much more pain.. inside.. how he came in to his thoughts, and touched every part of Legato's soul.  
  
He felt hoe the arms were letting him go. He tried to resist, but the someone was stronger than he was right now, and he had no choice but to obey.  
  
The person said things like 'don't worry, I'll stay here.' But he couldn't understand that. He opened his eyes and tried to see that person, but all he saw was light.  
  
'Who.. who are you?' he whispered.  
  
The person said something, but he couldn't understand it, so he just closed his eyes, and enjoyed the person's hands that were still touching him, in a nice, comforting way..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One month later  
  
  
  
Dominique was looking from the bar, at a person who was sitting on a table, eating. She looked at him.  
  
Blue hair, one beautiful golden eye, long and thin, and a pale skin.  
  
Legato Bluesummers  
  
She thought of how different he looked from one month ago, from that morning when she found him, so alone.. she had cared for him, and when he had finally been sleeping, she had left. The next day, she'd seen him, the other Guns thought he acted like normal, but he still looked so deadly pale and sick.. and she hadn't seen him that evening with the other Guns, like usual.  
  
She hat wanted to go to his room, ask him what was wrong, but she didn't had the courage.  
  
Now, she stood up and walked to the table.  
  
'Hello sir.' She said. 'Can I sit with you?'  
  
'Sure.' Legato said.  
  
Dominique sat down and looked at Legato eating.  
  
'What's the problem?' he asked.  
  
'Nothing. ' She answered. 'I just.. just wanted to know how you are doing.'  
  
He looked at her, with one surprised eye.  
  
'Why?'  
  
She didn't had an answer for that question. She knew Legato hadn't recognised her that morning.. she wasn't surprised, he had been so close to dying.. she looked at him, and suddenly she felt like kissing him, touching him and just say that she was the one..  
  
Instead, she just smiled and said 'Nothing special..'  
  
He nodded, and continued eating. After a wile, she looked at her and asked 'Do you want something?'  
  
What? What did he mean? Did she look so desperate?  
  
He smiled. 'The food, I mean.'  
  
Oh.. she smiled. 'Sure.'  
  
He gave it to her, and she looked surprised and laughed.  
  
Legato looked at her. 'What?'  
  
'I think this is the first time in your life you ever gave away food!'  
  
He smiled. 'I think so..'  
  
Then, she moved her hand a little closer to his.  
  
'Something wrong?'  
  
'No..' he said.. 'Nothing you should know.'  
  
Domninique felt disappointed. There was something wrong, he didn't acted like his usual self. He was acting so.. soft. Like he didn't really care. Why wouldn't he just tell her?  
  
'Does it have something to do with Knives?'  
  
She was shocked to hear herself saying that. SHE asked Legato about Knives? He looked at her, very surprised.  
  
'What.. what do you know about..'  
  
The he stood up, and walked away, Dominique ran after him.  
  
'Wait!' she said when she finally got him. 'I didn't mean..'  
  
He looked at her, in her eyes, and suddenly he felt like a month ago, when an Angel had come to save him.. So alone.. and afraid.. like a child.. He looked down and saw he was shivering, and he felt how Dominique touched him.  
  
'Don't cry..'  
  
Don't cry.. at any other moment, he would have killed her right now, just for saying something like that. But this wasn't any other moment. He looked at her, and then walked away, knowing Dominique would follow him.  
  
They both walked, not saying anything, but both knowing what the other was thinking.  
  
They stopped before a very familiar door.  
  
The door of Legato's room.  
  
Legato sighed, and unlocked the door.  
  
'Come in.' He whispered.  
  
Dominique entered the room, it was a little different from the last time, there wasn't any blood on the floor now, but it still was a.. normal room. Not the room you would expect from a psychopath..  
  
She looked at him, and quietly asked 'What am I doing here?'  
  
'Good question.' Legato said and walked to her.  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed Dominique's arm, she screamed out of pain.  
  
'What do you know about Master and me?'  
  
'Nothing!' she said. 'Let me go, you're hurting me!  
  
He smiled the most evil smile she had ever seen, and then let her go.  
  
'I know nothing.' She whispered. 'What makes you think I would know something, like I care what you and Knives do!'  
  
  
  
'You asked me about Him.' Legato said.  
  
'Yeah, because you looked worried and..'  
  
'Worried?'  
  
'yes..' Dominique said, but then looked at Legato. 'No, not worried, but different, like.. like.. like someone of something hurts you!'  
  
She walked a little closer to him, afraid, because she now knew it was serious.  
  
'I.. I just want you to feel good.'  
  
'No other of the Guns cares. Why would you?'  
  
'I don't know, I honestly don't know why I would be worried over some creep like you!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legato walked away from her, and sat on his bed, then looked at her.  
  
'A month ago.. I.. someone saved me.. I thought it was an angel, but angels are creatures of hope and love, and things like that do not exist.'  
  
She walked closer to him, not sure what to do. Her beating heart was telling her to get the hell out of this room, but something inside wanted to know what he was about to tell.  
  
'I wonder.. were you that angel?'  
  
She didn't know what to say, wanted to know what made him think that, but she just nodded.  
  
'Yes..' she whispered, and walked closer to him, and the next moment, she was sitting next to him on Legato's bed.  
  
'I thought so.. why?'  
  
'I don't know..' she said. 'You were sitting there.. in your own blood and.. you looked so helpless, I just couldn't walk away and let you leave there.'  
  
Legato nodded. 'I see.. I suppose you want to know what happened, right?'  
  
To Legato's surprise, the answer was no.  
  
'No, I really don't want to know what Knives does to you.' Dominique said. 'By the way, I think I already know.. it must hurt, doesn't it? That you're his slave, and he can hurt you like that every time he wants to.. And that you're forced to believe everything he says, that you don't have your own thoughts..'  
  
'I have my own thoughts.' Legato said. 'I believe in Master, and I know that what he says is true.. and that I deserve every minute that he makes me suffer.. and that I'm not allowed to cry, he just makes me stronger.'  
  
She looked at him, surprised and with a little evil smile. 'You cried. When you lay there in my arms, you cried.'  
  
No answer. Dominique put her arms around him and gently kissed his cheek.  
  
'I don't understand how you think, and there are so many questions about you unanswered.. But I want you to know that love and hope exist, I never really saw it, but I know it does. And I know we can't compare our lives, but just don't listen to Knives that much. You can cry. You're human.. and every human would cry if something like this happens..'  
  
  
  
Legato hesitated for one moment, but then laid his head on her shoulder, and hold her.  
  
Dominique kissed his hair again, and Legato kissed her back on her hand that was holding him, like a dream..  
  
They looked each other in the one eye they had, and Dominique kissed Legato.  
  
At first, he wasn't sure what to do, but then he kissed her back. She gently removed his shirt, and at first she was shocked by the many scars he had, but then she smiled and kissed every scar, to ease the pain.  
  
Legato looked at her, it felt like the pain was moving way, and he took of her clothes, not stopping kissing her, like if he would stop, she'd fly away like everything else.  
  
  
  
They both were naked and touched and kissed each other on every part of the body they could find. Dominique hold him with her sharp nails, letting him smile and cry on the same time of pain and happiness.  
  
This was so different from all the other times with Master, when he was forced to. Now, he just wanted to, and enjoyed every minute of the beautiful night, when Dominique showed him that love and hope exist.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dominique woke up, and the first thing she saw was Legato lying in her arms, still sleeping. She gently kissed his scars, and saw his smile.  
  
She sighed. They made love all night, and it had been the best night of her life. She lay against his warm chest, closed her eyes for one second and listened to Legato breathing. Then, she stood up, dressed and left the room, knowing he would wake up soon.  
  
'Farewell' she whispered. 'I.. I love you.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From the high mountain, Legato saw how Vash the Stampede broke Dominique's demon's eye, and with that, indirectly killed her. He heard EG Mine laugh behind him, and smiled.  
  
  
  
'Farewell Dominique the Cyclops..' he whispered coldly.  
  
The other guns walked away, only Legato was left, and he saw how Dominique was trying to get away, was caught by EG Mine, and was taken away to be killed.  
  
It's all part of the plan..  
  
Farewell Dominique.. I hope you see now.. Love is dying.. Hope is gone..  
  
And Angels die  
  
  
  
  
  
O_O that turned out way longer than I planned to.. Anyway, I hope you like it and that you don't think Legato is OOC(I don't, but that's just me ^_^). And please review! 


End file.
